


Tubs

by Clems_Hat



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Bathtubs, F/F, Married Couple, Older Characters, Violet likes serial killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:17:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clems_Hat/pseuds/Clems_Hat
Summary: Clementine likes to take baths. Violet just wants to read.





	Tubs

“Violet~!”

“Yes, Clementine?” Violet sighed, not tearing her eyes away from her book. 

“Come take a bath with me!” Clementine called back, a grin obvious in her voice.

“I’m reading,”

“Oh come on!” Clementine poked her head around the corner of the wall, grinning at Violet. This caused her to peer up from her book and over her glasses to Clementine, a small smile of her own on her features. “What, about serial killers again? C’mon! Please??” 

Violet closed the book, shrugging. “I’ll have you know, the Keystone Killer is actually really interesting. Did you know he included his own word search puzzles in every one of his notes? He left so many of them, and the police still never found any prints-”

“-I’m sure they didn’t.” Clementine interrupted, walking over and grabbing Violet’s hand, dragging her up from the couch. “Please Vi?! You can still read in the tub, I don’t even care, just come sit with me.”

Violet sighed, taking off her glasses and raising an eyebrow. “No funny business?”

“You know you can just say sex, right?” When Violet tilted her head back, Clementine shook her head with a grin. “Fine, no ‘funny business’. Didn’t think I was that bad though-”

“-Clem,” Violet began, carrying her book as Clementine led her to the bathroom. “You know it’s not because you’re...bad. Do you even remember what happened last time?”

Clementine stopped, grinning evilly. “How could I forget?”

Violet used her free hand to rub her eyes, sighing. “It was embarrassing!”

“Hey, you’re the one that doesn’t know how to be quiet. How was I supposed to know the neighbors were home?!”

“That’s the point! They shouldn’t have had to knock on the door anyways.”

Clementine laced her arms around Violet’s neck, smirking with a hum. “I don’t think they’re home today? You can be as loud as you-” “-Clementine,-” “-Ok! Ok, no funny business. Fine.”

“Thank you,” Violet smiled, watching Clementine roll her eyes before walking off. 

“Yeah, yeah, just get in the tub.”

Violet shook her head, chuckling to herself before making her way to the bathroom. She glanced around, raising an eyebrow at the state of it. It was clean. As in, just cleaned clean. There were candles placed across the counter and floor surrounding the free standing tub, causing Violet to shake her head. Clementine had planned this.

Not wanting to let Clementine watch as she stripped, Violet quickly rid of her clothes, clutching her book as she shakily stepped into the tub, chills running up her spine at the very warm water. She sighed, another set of chills running up her spine as she got used to the temperature. She moved her hand up, replacing her glasses and opening her book to her page, resuming her spot.

When the bathroom door once more opened, Violet found herself fighting the urge to glance over and watch Clementine herself strip, instead busying herself in the work of the book. It wasn’t until Clementine moved in front of her, sticking her own foot in the tub that Violet did glance up, running her eyes over Clementine’s bare back. She took a nervous breath, not noticing her slight shaking as Clementine leaned back against her, grabbing her free arm and interlocking their hands. 

“You know,” Clementine began, moving her head in a way that caused her tied up hair to tickle Violet’s neck. “I forget how soft your skin is sometimes.” 

Violet gulped, humming as she attempted to bring her eyes back to the book. “Uh...Thanks...Clem.” 

She could practically hear Clementine smirk, glancing back to face her when Clementine turned around. “Am I making you nervous?”

Violet’s eyebrows furrowed in protest. “What? No! I-”

“ _-I am!_ ” Clementine grinned, bringing her wet hand up to cup Violet’s cheek. “You’re adorable, you know that?”

Violet scanned her eyes over Clementine’s face, eyes briefly glancing down to her lips, only to feel them on her own. It was brief and quick, and lasted only a few seconds, but it made her heart hammer in her chest unlike anything else. 

Without another word, Clementine turned back around, leaning her back into Violet’s chest and sinking a bit, smiling softly. Violet stared at Clementine’s legs for a moment, eyes moving down to her hair in a bun, only to huff softly and move her head, looking back at her book. 

It didn’t take long for Violet to glance back in Clementine’s direction, eyebrows furrowed in debate. After a few moments consideration, Violet softly closed the book, stretching to place it down beside the tub. She moved her hand back up, sliding it into the water and around Clementine’s waist, meeting her other hand and locking them together, pulling tightly around Clementine. She nuzzled her head in the crook of her neck, placing a soft kiss, before resting her cheek against her shoulder and closing her eyes.

“I thought you said no funny business…?”

Violet hummed, raising her eyebrows briefly despite knowing Clementine couldn’t see. “No funny business. Just hugs.” Clementine didn’t reply as she relaxed, nuzzling her head against Violet’s.

“I love you.”

Clementine smiled, closing her own eyes and sighing blissfully. “I love you too, Violet.”


End file.
